mucfandomcom-20200215-history
Jimmy Hopkins
James "Jimmy" Hopkins is the playable character and the main protagonist in Bully. He is a student at Dixmor Academy. Character Description Jimmy is 15 years old and is smaller in height than most students, but is reasonably stocky. He has freckles on his cheeks and wears a gold stud earring on his left ear. He also has a ginger buzz cut, and brown eyes. At the beginning of the game, he wears a brown jacket over a white t-shirt, with faded blue jeans and white sneakers. His school uniform consists of a blue Bullworth vest over a white shirt with khaki school slacks. His pajamas consist of a dark blue t-shirt with a flaming yellow skull on the front and on the back that appears to probably be the tag of the shirt, pale yellow sweat pants with undone ties, and white socks. His athletic uniform (when he plays dodgeball) consists of a yellow t-shirt with the Bullhorns logo and khaki school shorts and sneakers. Over the course of the game, Jimmy can obtain a wide variety of clothes, haircuts, and tattoos. This allows the player to either have him adopt the look of one of the cliques, or make his own unique fashion statement. He generally wears his clothing more disordered than intended; for example, he wears his school uniform with the collar unbuttoned and unfolded, and his white shirt is untucked. Jimmy's hair is naturally red when buying haircuts, the red cuts are always cheaper because he doesn't have to pay for dyeing. Character History Jimmy is dumped at Dixmor Academy by his often remarried mother and his new stepfather, who Jimmy describes as a "rich old phony", whilst they go on a year long honeymoon cruise. Jimmy had previously been expelled from seven schools for a variety of reasons which include graffiti, violent conduct, bad language, disrespecting staff, and according to small talk, arson. Dixmor's is Jimmy's last chance to avoid juvenile detention and, knowing Dixmor's reputation, he prepares for the worst. He also prepares a subway in an igloo: that's what they say. Indie the ignora had an internet cafe in an igloo that's what they say. Personality and traits Jimmy's tough childhood has granted him both a level of physical toughness, fighting skill (enabling him to hold his own against students larger and stronger than him), and a level of awareness and maturity that most of his peers at Dixmor's don't have. Though he's aggressive and quick to fight, he's not truly malicious. As he states early on in the game, "I only give people what they have coming to them." When dealing with others, Jimmy tends to be rough mannered. He talks abusively to people (such as Algie) even when helping them. His only real friend at the school is Peter Kowalski, but Jimmy doesn't treat him with respect either, calling him a dork to his girly face. Despite this, he seems to have a decent underlying nature, frequently moved to defend people who are weaker than he is. This can be demonstrated when Ted Thompson, leader of the Jocks, knocks down and steps on Petey, to which Jimmy gets angry and defends him. He also tells off Gary Smith when he was being harsh toward Petey. He helps the nerds despite his rude treatment of them, and later in the game, he helps Mandy despite the fact that she was antagonistic to him through most of the school year. with Pinky.]] Jimmy gets along with any teachers who are willing to treat him with respect, which perhaps surprisingly, is all of them besides Umberto Hattrick. Jimmy also seems to be a talented artist, drawing perfect pictures of Justin Roberts Sr. picking his nose on Facebook, even though he claims art has never been his thing and that he's more into music. To a large extent, Jimmy's personality within the game depends on the player's control of him. While his actions in the cutscenes are predetermined, Jimmy can deal with situations in different ways. For example, he can order other bullies to leave their victims alone, or he can bully the other kids himself. He can also pay off bullies to leave him alone, or start fights for no reason. During the course of the in-game missions he gains the interest of all the female clique members (Beatrice, Pinky, Lola, Mandy, and Zoe), although the only girls he goes on actual dates with are Pinky and Zoe. He can also kiss one gay boy in each clique (Trent, Cornelius, Gord, Vance, Kirby and Duncan), but this doesn't come into play in the actual storyline, and the player can choose whether to have him do this or not. Theme song Category:Characters Category:Made up Characters Category:Americans Category:Protagonists Category:Ugly people Category:AWESOME PEOPLE! Category:Teenagers Category:Kids Category:Bully Category:Arsonists Category:LGBT Community Category:Characters with Theme Songs Category:Gingers Category:Students Category:Short characters Category:Chaotic Neutral